


There is a crack right through my heart

by sweetkisses



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Eddie is new to Derry, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It is the 90's, M/M, Soulmate Necklaces, They are 16 and 17, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate necklace with a charm that depicts your soulmates mood and whenever you're close to them the necklace will warm up and whenever you're away from them it will cool down.Unfortunately, before Eddie moves to Derry his mother tries to break his necklace and he losses the temperature feature so he'll never know if his soulmate is close or not. It rips him up inside as he makes six new friends, one of which is named Richie who Eddie crushes on.





	There is a crack right through my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a soulmate fic because I fucking love soulmate fics. In the story I explain what the color of each mood means and I will also leave it at the end of the notes just in case. Again I just wanted to write a nice short fic yet here I fucking am. The characters are based off of the 2017 IT movie but there is no pennywise because I can't bring myself to write about the terror that the kids have to go through. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them, much appreciated. 
> 
> If you wanna hit me up or give me prompts you can contact me at the following:  
> My Tumblr: https://eddie-spaghetti-tozier.tumblr.com/  
> My twitter: sweetkissesdean  
> (So sorry. I still don't know how to fucking hyperlink and I'm too lazy to figure it out)
> 
> Mood Colors:  
> Dark blue: sleeping  
> Yellow: laughter  
> Pink: fun  
> White: content  
> Light green: anxiety/nerves  
> Orange: happiness  
> Red: anger  
> Black: sad  
> Grey: scared  
> Dark green: excitement  
> Gold: jealous  
> Purple: annoyed

Eddie first moved to Derry in June before his junior year.

His mom dragged him here after she decided that New York was too germ and diseased ridden for her. Eddie secretly agreed but not that he would say that out loud. You see, Eddie’s mom, Sonia, is a large lady with a serious fear of all things dirty and sick. Which means that she makes sure Eddie is as safe and as healthy as possible. He used to take medicine every hour until he turned 13 and figured out all the medicine and his sickness was bullshit.

Of course she was right about his asthma, he carries around his inhaler with him in a simple black fanny pack. Thankfully he doesn’t do enough physical activity -he mostly just sits in his room- for his asthma to act up too badly. Unthankfully, his asthma is triggered almost frequently by the boy’s poor anxiety. That he does still take medicine for and it’s an important one that Eddie wouldn’t dare leave at his house. No, both his inhaler and pills are in always in his fanny pack.

They also moved after an incident involving his mom’s soulmate necklace and his own. You see soulmate necklaces are given by the government at birth. They have a small circle charm that depicts your soulmates mood and the necklace heats up when you’re near them or cools down when you’re far away from them. Her husband, Eddie’s dad, died long before Eddie can even remember. His necklace was linked with Sonia’s necklace so she could feel the heat from being close to his grave but hers circle was clear which means that he was dead.

Eddie isn’t sure why it took basically all of Eddie’s life for his mom to take her necklace off and move them far away. Before that though Eddie’s mom stole his necklace one night when she was drunk and she tried to destroy it. She beat it with a hammer but thankfully it didn’t break but there is a small crack in Eddie’s charm. After he shouted and yelled at her, crying loudly he took back his necklace. It wasn’t cold or warm anymore, it didn’t feel anything.

He’ll never know how close or far away they are anymore.

The tension still sits with Eddie and his mother. He’s bitter, confused and angry that she would be so jealous that Eddie still has a soulmate. She almost ruined that chance for him. From then on out Eddie wears his necklace under his shirt instead of over it. So when his mom decided to move away from New York Eddie didn’t fight much because no matter where he is he’ll never feel how close his soulmate is. Sure, he can see the yellow color of laughter that his soulmate always seems to be but if the two of them ever meet; Eddie will never be positive if it’s them.

So here he is, Eddie Kaspbrak, freshly unpacked and sitting on his new front porch in the humid air of Derry, Maine. His necklace hidden under his green polo shirt. His mom is out at her new job. While he is organizing his fanny pack, placing the inhaler on the far left and then some wet wipes and his pills. He also has a bandage and a pack of gum in it. Eddie sighs, bored and lonely, how lame is it that he’s sitting alone and organizing his fucking fanny pack during the bright crisps of summer. He debates adding his necklace in his pack, he debates it each time, but looking at the dark blue for his sleeping soulmate tells him otherwise.

As Eddie is new in town, only a week in, he doesn’t have any friends but he’s never had any friends. Sure he’s had nice peers in New York who he would talk to in class and at lunch but no one he would really call his friends. He’s not sure why, maybe it’s because he’s the sick weird kid or maybe because he’s sassy and everyone thinks that makes him gay. Which, I mean, he is. Oh yeah, Eddie is gay. Always has been since he was 14 and almost kissed a boy named Chad Cooper behind his house. That didn’t end too well but that’s not the story I’m telling so let’s move on.

Eddie looked sadly at his medicine and read over the bottle in his hand. Maybe he should take some and try to explore the town and make friends. He won’t do that though. His anxiety is why he’s really on the porch at 7am in the summer. He’s nervous for school in a few months, he nervous for what the town of Derry has to offer, he’s nervous that he’ll never find his soulmat-.

“H-Hey!” A voice says and Eddie quickly shoved his pills into the fanny pack and looks up. His eyes are wide, that’s how Eddie always is. A short, dark haired boy with wide brown eyes and an innocent face. The voice that is talking to him belongs to another boy, probably around the same age. He’s tall, thin with floppy brown hair and a smile so bright that looks like he could use it to take over the world.

Eddie blinks at him as the boy gets off his bike and kicks the kickstand of it down at the edge of Eddie’s front yard. He begins to make his way up the sidewalk and stops before the step Eddie is sitting on. His necklace is showing and staring at Eddie with a nice yellow. The small boy doesn’t say anything.

“Y-you just m-m-moved here?” He stutters out, gesturing to Eddie’s new house. Eddie nods, a little nervous why this boy is talking to him.

“Yeah, got here about a week ago.”

“I’m Bill.” The boy says holding out his hand. Eddie looks at it, it’s a bit sweaty but this is a new town and this could be a potential friend. God knows he needs one of those. So he smiles back and stands up on the step -just barely reaching the boy’s height from the sidewalk- and shakes his hand.

“Eddie.”

“Cool. I live just two s-streets over.” Bill points a thumb over his shoulder and Eddie nods, not knowing what to say. He shuffles his feet.

“How old a-are you?” Bill asks, trying to start a conversation which is something Eddie isn’t very good. He gets nervous and anxious and starts saying rude sassy stuff to hide his fears. But he takes a deep breath and answers with his hands holding his fanny pack lazily.

“16. I’m a little young but I’m going to be a junior. I’ll be joining Derry High this year.” He explains nicely.

“S-sweet!” Bill smiles, Eddie decides that his stutter is something he can’t help but even with it Bill seems to be the nicest person. “I’m in the s-same grade. Have you m-met anyone from s-school yet? I’m a-actually on my way to m-met up with s-some friends if you w-wanna join?” He’s still smiling; it hasn’t dropped since he first got off the bike.

Eddie thinks for a second about how this is the fastest he’s made anything even remotely close to a friend. It’s probably because Bill seems to be the best human in the world. Or it could just be a prank, trying to make fun of the new kid in Derry. Something on Bill’s face says that he would never do that. Ignoring the itchy upcoming anxiety of meeting new people and following a stranger to meet these new people; he agrees.

“Okay.” Eddie shrugs, he hooks his fanny pack around his waist. Bill doesn’t comment on it but Eddie sees his eyes flick to where Eddie’s necklace lays hidden behind his shirt. He doesn’t say anything about that either. Eddie excuses himself to gather his bike from his garage. Bill leads the way, telling a story about his bike that he’s named Silver. Eddie nods along, happy and nervous for Bill’s friends. He likes to think that they’re nice, just like him but Bill also seems like the person who would be friends with anyone, always seeing the best in people. Eddie doesn’t know him though, he could just be faking it all. I guess we will see.

They pull up to a water and rock area that Bill says is called the Quarry. There’s already a few people here, Eddie’s hands are sweaty as him and Bill approach the others who are sitting on the ground. There’s a girl, she’s a thin redhead that smiles brightly at Eddie. A boy who’s just as tall and thin as Bill with curly brown hair. Then a dark skinned boy who is built and who looks nicer than Eddie anyone can imagine. Last there is a bigger boy who has light brown hair and a baby face. They all smile nicely at Eddie and introduce themselves.

“I’m Bev,” says the girl.

“Stan.” The next boy nods, seemly bored. Bill puts an arm around him and Eddie glances at their necklaces already knowing that it’s probably burning so nicely against their skin. Eddie’s is just neutral against his own. He’s jealous. But it's nice to see that he isn't the only gay person in this town, that maybe these people will become his friends and he won't be worried about being alone and gay anymore. 

“Mike.” The kind boy says, his biceps strong through his blue T-shirt. He also wears his necklace under his shirt but Eddie can see it glowing pink for fun.

“Ben.” The last boy says, pulling out a book from a bag that is sat on the ground.

“Guys, this is Eddie. He just moved into Mr. Rosser’s old house.” Bill smiles. Eddie shuffles his feet, they’re all staring at him, probably looking for his necklace. A recurring thought of taking it off pops into his mind. He ignores it.

“You can sit down, we don’t bite.” Bev says sweetly. Eddie doesn’t mean too but he rolls his eyes and sits down next to Mike he thinks.

“So, when did you move in?” Bev asks, leaning forward. Her necklace is glowing a nice calming white that means her soulmate is feeling content.

“About a week ago. My mom and I used to live in New York but she got a new job so now here I am.” He unzips and zips his fanny pack to calm his nerves.

“What do you think so far?” Stan asks.

“Pretty shit.” Eddie shrugs and they all chuckle. “I used to live in the city so moving to this small town isn’t any improvement.” He doesn’t apologize for talking bad about their town. If he’s going to make friends he’s going to do it in all honesty. Well, as honest as he can as long as they don’t ask about his soulmate.

“I couldn’t agree more. I fucking hate it here.” Mike says beside him. He tells Eddie about how he lives with his grandparents on a farm and last year he finally got out of homeschooling and joined the others at Derry High. The others who call themselves-.

“The losers’ club.” Ben sighs.

“It’s a name we gave ourselves.” Stan adds and leans deeper into Bill. Eddie makes eye contact will Bill who gives him a small smile.

“Why the fuck would you call yourselves the losers’ club?” Eddie questions, holding in a laugh and a voice of judgement.

“That’s w-who we are.” Is all Bill says. The subject changes fast. Eddie tries to keep up as they talk about different movies, different people around town. He gets a vibe from each of them. Bill is just as nice as he thought but Mike is even nicer. Ben is quiet and only speaks whenever he really has something to say. Bev talks a lot and tries to include everyone in the conversation. While Stan makes random comments that make Eddie snort with laughter.

“-oh wait until you meet Richie.” Bev turns to Eddie after he makes a sassy comment about his thoughts on  _Terminator_.

“Who’s that?” Eddie asks, finally becoming a bit comfortable around these people.

“He’s a-annoying but he m-means well.” Bill chuckles, shaking his head.

“He’s probably late because he forbids to get up before 9am in the summer.” Stan says.

“You’ll get along with him.” And Bev winks at him. Eddie gives her a strange look.

“And what does that mean?” He crosses his arms over his chest in defense, his necklace digs into his diaphragm.

“I’m just-.”

“Mother _fucker_!” A voice says and Eddie turns around to see a boy fallen on the ground. His bike is lying next to him, the others laugh as he stands up mumbling various swear words. He’s tall, lanky with dark curly hair and thick glasses. He looks at Eddie with a tilt of his head, his eyes  _huge_  behind those glasses. Eddie chuckles to himself and ignores the attraction he feels.

“Dumbass.” Mike laughs next to Eddie as Richie brushes off his pants. He’s wearing light jeans, a white shirt and an ugly Hawaiian shirt over top of it. He’s cute. His necklace is staring at Eddie with a very light green for anxiety. Eddie ignores that thought. But he does wonder if Richie’s necklace is warm right now. Eddie’s is still neutral.

“Who’s this cutie?” The new boy asks, shuffling over to the ground next to Ben. Eddie looks away, blushing. 

“Speak of the devil,” Ben says, “Eddie this is Richie. Richie this is Eddie he just moved into town near Bill.”

“He’s from New York.” Bev says and whispers something else only to Richie.

“Hi.” Eddie says shyly, his anxiety peeking through him. 

“Well, well, well, they do make them short in New York.” He comments and Eddie scoffs, his anxiety still high in his chest but nothing crazy.

“I’m sitting down how can you know if I’m tall or not?” Eddie fires back, irritated. He hates when people comment about his height, it’s not his fault he’s short okay. Mike chuckles behind his hand next to him, Eddie looks at him questioning.

“You can ignore him, he’s a trashmouth.” Stan says, also laughing slightly.

“Yes, Richie Tozier. The trashmouth of Derry at your service.” He uses a terrible British accent and waves a  _dirty_  hand in the air. Eddie wants to turn his nose up at that. What kind of teenage boy is dirty at 9:15? Then again he did just fall off his bike; still not an excuse.

“God please don’t do an accent.” Bev groans, leaning back into Ben. “He does so many different voices, they are all so annoying.” She tells Eddie. Richie seems to be ignoring her and staring a hole into Eddie’s face. The boy shifts in his seat, the anxiety still heavy in his chest.

“You could take a picture it might last longer.” He snaps, not meaning too but he really hates when people stare it makes him anxious. Plus he’s basically always anxious, for being small he sure as hell has a lot of thoughts running around his head.

“Ooo, you’re a sassy one. I like it but of course not as much as I like fucking your mom.” He jokes, everyone grins except Eddie who glares.

“That’s fucking disgusting, don’t talk about my mom like that.” Eddie gags. “Do you have no shame?”

“He doesn’t.” Stan says.

“I don’t.” Richie says at the same time. “Maybe you can teach me?” And he winks again.

“Never in your wildest dreams.”

“Oh, Ed’s you are everything I’ll be dreaming about.” Richie smirks. Eddie blushes and adjusts his seating so his knees are up to his anxiety filled chest and his chin rests on them. His necklace dips deep his chest, Eddie can’t see the color of pink for fun his soulmate is feeling.

“Call me that again and you can choke.” Eddie says with a red face. All the other losers are looking between Richie and Eddie, their eyes wide and searching between the two boys.

“On your dick? Gladly.” Richie is a bastard. That’s how Eddie defines him in that moment. He’s a fucking bastard that gives Eddie a feeling of light in his chest around the heaviness of anxiety. He hates it. Well, that’s a lie, quite the opposite but as of now, in this moment, he hates it.

“You try that and-.” Eddie begins but is interrupted by a loud laugh from Stan and Bev. He looks at them with his wide eyes. Are they laughing at him? Is he just a loser that they are mocking? Probably. He sinks deeper into his knees.

“Wow Ed’s, you’re a true spit fire. I hope you stick around.” Richie smiles and for once it’s a genuine smile. Eddie likes it but of course he keeps his defenses up.

“My name is Eddie, please don’t call me anything else.” He tells him quietly, Stan is now wiping tears from his eyes. No one else is talking, just watching.

“Whatever you say Eddie Spaghetti.” And Eddie opens his mouth to fire back about how that  _still_  isn’t his name but Bill interrupts.

“I can honestly s-say that no one, no one, has ever t-talked to Richie like t-that.” He stutters out. Oh crap, of course Eddie is the first one to fuck everything up and screw his change at friends. He should just leave but the fear of everyone’s eyes on him makes him sweat and stay put.

“I like you a lot.” Bev says to him through her laughing. Yes, she’s still laughing.

“Okay?” Eddie questions. Richie is smiling at him too brightly that Eddie focuses on Mike instead.

“I have never seen anyone talk to Richie like that it’s amazing. We are keeping you around.” Mike says it with a smile on his face and fuck Eddie can’t help but smile back. The anxiety in his chest lightens a bit as he blushes at the compliment.

“Oh yeah,” Richie says, eyes watching Eddie and Mike as he moves until his bony body is seated between them. He throws an arm around Eddie shoulders, burning him with a mixture of feelings. He still has anxiety but he also has a smile waiting to come out. A tiny, microscopic, bit of heart and crush are forming. Eddie’s necklace feels slightly colder and he isn’t sure but he thinks Richie’s necklace is warm against him. He breaths out as Richie speaks again:

“You’re staying with us forever. Welcome to the losers’ club asshole.”

And that’s how it all started.

*

The summer is going amazing or that’s how Eddie thinks. The friends he has made are exactly what I said, they are friends. They invited Eddie everywhere with them and introduced him to the small town of Derry. They showed him the movie theater, the library, the arcade, the school, an abandon warehouse, Bill’s house, Mike’s farm and more. Of course Eddie still has a ball of anxiety worrying about the outcome of this new town. The losers unknowably help with it.

He’s getting along with them just fine. Mike is his favorite, super sweet and nice. He’s always one to talk to Eddie whenever the others go on a conversation that Eddie can’t seem to get into too. Bill is the same, leading the group yet doing it without even meaning too, it seems that’s just who he is. Ben is nice too, still quiet and follows the funny Bev around like a puppy. Apparently they’re dating, that slightly shocked Eddie. Stan is nice too, funny and always being sarcastic with a voice of reason.

And then there is Richie. The loud trashmouth that gets on Eddie’s nerves by just a single smile. He’s annoying, obnoxious and ignores Eddie’s personal space. He also gives Eddie about a million different nicknames, all of which Eddie disproves on. Worst of all he gives Eddie the most butterflies and fullest heart he’s ever experienced. Eddie hates him for it. There is also the little factor that Richie keeps calling Eddie cute and constantly touches him, it makes Eddie blush and worry.

So, that brings us to today which is two weeks since Eddie met the losers’ club. He gets a call from Beverly who asked if he wanted to go shopping. Reluctantly he agrees, nervous because he’s never hung out with any of the others one on one. Pushing down his anxiety though Eddie finds himself in some random store looking at the clothes with Bev Marsh.

“-then I said to Ben that he could totally pull off all yellow and boy was I wrong. Don’t tell him I said that.” Bev says.

“Are you and Ben...” Eddie doesn’t finish, he isn’t sure how. Talking about soulmates is different with everyone. Usually people are open and happy to talk about their soulmate and their necklace while others -like Eddie- flinch if you as so much look at their necklace.

“Soulmates?” She turns to him with a smile. “Yeah we are. I remembered when he first moved to Derry,” she looks at a random shirt. “We were thirteen and my necklace was so warm and comforting. He’s amazing.” And she’s smiling so brightly, thinking about her soulmate. Thinking about how warm and safe she must feel around him. Eddie wishes he could experience that. He doesn’t speak his thoughts out loud.

“That’s sweet. What about Stan and Bill?” He touches a random T-shirt, feeling the softness of the shirt. He already knows that Stan and Bill are together, it’s not hard to tell they are. It’s nice to see that he isn’t the only gay boy in this new town.

“Oh yeah, god knows they’ve been together since, uh, probably since about they were six I think. Mike is the only one who hasn’t found his soulmate.”

 _Oh_ , that means Richie  _oh-_  Eddie frowns, a sense of pain and hurt circle through him. He shouldn’t be bothered he barely even knows the kid. The nerves that Eddie will never really find his soulmate hit him hard.

“Who’s Richie’s soulmate?” He can’t help but ask.

“Oh!” Bev turns to him and gives him a small look as if she’s waiting for a joke to come from Eddie. Or a confession. He blinks at her and after a few moments she speaks in a simple voice. “He hasn’t found his soulmate yet.”

Eddie’s heart rises just a bit. She picks up a yellow shirt and holds it out at Eddie. The small boy looks down at it with a questioning look.

“What are you doing?” He asks. She sets down the shirt and pulls another yellow one off the rack that has a small red flower in the breast pocket.

“We are clothes shopping for you.” Is all she says. Eddie blushes and wrings his hands together.

“Um, no thanks. I have enough clothes.” He says. All of his clothes are older, his mom doesn’t give him an allowance and Eddie has about $7 to his name. It’s kind of pathetic.

“Yeah but Richie was telling me how cute you would look in yellow so obviously I had to double check and see if he was right. Here put this on.” And she shoves the shirt into his hands. Eddie gulps as thoughts form. He has no money to pay for this and apparently Richie and Bev talk about him. The others probably also talk about him,  _oh no!_ What do they say? Bad things? Good things? They probably laugh at his fanny pack. They probably talk about how he hides his necklace. Oh no, this is not good.

Bev doesn’t notice Eddie’s peak in anxiety as she drags him by his wrist into the dressing room. Pushing him inside. He locks the door and sits down on the chair inside of it. The shirt in his hands as he fears that the people he thinks are his new friends talk bad about him behind his back. He is a little shit. They probably hate his attitude. He’s going to need to find new friends. God please no. This group only happened because Bill was super nice. Eddie can’t make friends. He-.

“Eddie, is it on?” Bev asks sweetly, knocking gently on the door. Eddie clears his throat and shakes off a bit of his nerves as he quickly changes into the shirt. It does look good on him. He checks the price tag.  _Damn_.

“It’s nice.” He admits and opens the door for her to see. She claps her hands together and nods.

“Adorable! You look so good!” She smiles and he smiles back and admits the fact that he can’t afford it.

“I just left my money at home so I’ll have to come back some other time and buy it.” He lies.

“Nonsense. I can buy it for you as a welcome to Derry present.” And Eddie fights her, telling her he doesn’t  _need_  it. He tells Bev that he can’t pay her back right now. He keeps trying to convince her not to buy it for him but she does and Eddie goes home with a new shirt as well as guilt and embarrassment in his chest.

“Hey momma?” He asks, his hands safely on his fanny pack. She looks up from where she’s sat lazily on her chair watching television. He takes a step towards her, the tension they have very present in the air.

“What?” She asks, her ugly face staring at Eddie.

“Do you think- do you think I could have some money?” He’s nervous and his anxiety is high. It’s not that his mother is scary but Eddie walks on eggshells around her. There could be something so small that sets her off and then he’ll be “sick” and locked up in his bedroom. Or worse she’ll take his necklace and destroy it forever.

“Why do you need money?” She sighs.

“My new friends and I-.”

“New friends?” Oh god, Eddie shouldn’t had said anything.

“Yes mo-.”

“No, you don’t need any friends Eddie. You have me and that’s all you need. Do you know how many germs and diseases new friends could have? No, no Eddie. Go to your room.” He doesn’t fight back instead he just sighs and makes his way upstairs. He knows if he fought her then things will end the same when he was 13 but now he’ll be locked away forever. Sure that fight got him out a few things but Eddie hates to admit that his mom still has a strong grip on his life.

When Eddie gets in his room he spends about half an hour searching for spare change but doesn’t manage to find one fucking cent. He sits on his bed and looks at his hands in his lap. They’re clean, shiny and smooth. His necklace is glowing a nice yellow of laughter below his shirt. Eddie will pay Bev back. He’s not some new kid that is going to mooch off of his new friends. So he makes the only decision that he can, Eddie decides to get a job.

*

“The Aladdin is hiring.” Ben tell him the next day when Eddie says that he’s looking for job.

“What’s that?” Eddie asks, the name sounding familiar.

“It’s the movie theater.” Stan clarifies.

“Yeah! I can put in good word for you.” Richie tells him and Eddie tilts his head in question. “I work there. The fucking arcade fired me after I got caught playing Street Fighter instead of working. All bullshit if you tell me.”

“I mean, they p-payed you to work not to p-p-play.” Bill chuckles.

“You’d do that? Put a good word in for me?” Eddie looks down at Richie. They’re sat in Bill’s garage, the door opened to let in the heat but they sit inside to hide from the sun rays. Well everyone except Richie who is laying right outside and staring at Eddie through sunglasses. His normal glasses in his hand and his necklace reflecting a orange for happiness.

“Fuck yeah, it’ll be nice to work with someone other than smelly Marge.” Richie smiles at him and Eddie smiles back. Warmth spreads through him.

“Well thanks.” He blushes. “Also you should get out of the sun since you don’t have sunscreen on. My mom told me once that she had a friend in Florida who went outside without sunscreen on and then she got cancer from it and they had to-.”

“God Ed’s, when you ramble about various diseases it really hits the spot.” Richie turns on his side and places a hand on his head to hold it up. Eddie glares at him but Richie just winks.

“Fuck you.” Is all he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I take it you have sunscreen on right now?” Stan asks.

“Of course I do. I have more in my fanny pack if anyone would ever need any.” He smiles proudly.

“That fucking fanny pack.” He hears Richie whisper. Eddie ignores him.

“Can I borrow some?” Ben asks. Eddie nods and unzips his pack to hand Ben the bottle. As soon as he unzips his pack Richie is rushing to sit next to him. The taller boy quickly sticks a dirty hand into the pack and starts to shuffle around Eddie’s organization. He can hear the pills shaking inside.

“Fucking back off!” Eddie shouts and pushes Richie hard. His hand files out and so does his pills and a pack of bandages. Eddie quickly reaches out and grabs the items. His hands are shaking a bit as he shoves them back inside. Everyone is watching him. He can feel all the eyes on him. He hates it. They just almost found out about his medicine. About his fucking anxiety. Honestly  _fuck_  Richie Tozier.

“H-.” Richie smirks but Eddie is pushing him again and standing up off the cold floor. The others necklace is glowing a dark grey.

“What the fuck was that?” Eddie shrieks at Richie. He’s annoyed. He’s angry. And he’s scared.

“I just wanted to see what was in the ugly thing.” Richie shrugs his shoulders and stands up to tower over Eddie.

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie hears Stan say.

“Well, fuck you okay. It’s my shit so don’t go putting your nasty hands on it.” Eddie makes a move to leave the garage. He wants to go home and pout in anger. Richie steps over and blocks his exit.

“Calm down Ed’s.” He tells the small boy whose face is redder than ever.

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie growls through his teeth and pushes out of the garage; leaving his sunscreen behind. He stomps home full of embarrassment, shame and fear. His necklace is a black for sadness when he looks at it later.

*

“Eddie, there is a dirty boy at the door for you.” His mom pokes her head into his bedroom the next day, Eddie is sitting at his desk and flipping through a comic book he’s read a million times before. He sighs and follows his mom out of his bedroom and down the steps to where Richie is standing in their entrance way. He’s looking at a picture of Eddie’s dad and fiddling with his soulmate necklace.

“Richie.” He says and stops in front of the taller boy.

“Ed’s!” He turns to him and holds out a red vest towards Eddie along with his bottle of sunscreen from yesterday.

“What’s this?” He asks and takes it. He sets the bottle down on the entrance way table and holds the vest up to his chest. It’s a bit big but it says  _Aladdin_  in the breast pocket. It’s then that he notices Richie is wearing the same vest over a white shirt.

“I told you I would put a good word in for you at work,” He smiles brightly, his glasses huge on his face. “Our shift starts in half an hour.”

“Oh,” Eddie looks back down at the shirt. Should he go? He is a bit nervous to start a job. Plus with Richie who is he crushing on even though he shouldn’t.

“This is my ‘ _I’m very sorry I went through your jizz_ ’ apology.” He smiles cutely, his teeth a bit large but Eddie likes it. Fuck, stop thinking like this about this boy. He’s not your soulmate Eddie. You’ll never be able to find your soulmate thanks to your bitch of a mother. Speaking of she’s sitting off to the living room, watching TV and the two boys talk. Eddie looks at her before grabbing Richie’s wrist and dragging the boy up into his bedroom.

“Thanks for getting me the job.” Eddie admits as he closes his bedroom door. His mom will no doubt be up in less than 10 minutes to kick Richie out. He is looking a bit dirty, does this boy shower? Richie nods at him as he looks around Eddie’s clean bedroom.

“Whoa, this is just how I imagined your room to be. Nothing like your mom’s though.” He chuckles and sits on Eddie’s perfectly made bed. He bounces on it obnoxiously. “Also I like your pjs, very nice.” He says with an accent and winks at Eddie.

“Oh shut your fat mouth.” Eddie blushes and turns away to fish out some jeans and a crisp white shirt to wear

“Are you going to wear your fanny pack?” Richie asks, nodding to the black item that sits on Eddie’s dresser.

“Yes I am.” Eddie swipes it into his hands. “And you’re not going to go through it.” He glares at Richie.

“I won’t,” be holds his hands up. “I’m an ass but Bill is my conscience and he told me I fucked up.”

"It's okay, I can overreact and be a bit dramatic sometimes." Eddie admits and turns to see that Richie is still bouncing on the bed, his necklace glowing a soft white. “You’re also a child who’s going to break my bed.” Eddie points out as his bed begins to squeak.

“You wanna break it? Baby, why didn’t you say anything sooner.” Richie looks evil as he lays back on the bed, he puts his hands behind his head and crosses his one foot over the other. Eddie slaps his feet off the bed but Richie stays lying as his long legs dangle over the side.

“You’re gross.” Eddie tells him, he turns around and faces the window as he strips out of his pjs until he’s down to his boxers.

“So we  _are_  gonna break the bed in.” Richie blurts out and Eddie turns just his head around to see the other boy watching him change. Eddie’s whole body burns red as he quickly dresses into his clothes, the large eyes watching him with no shame.

“Again, you’re gross.” He slips into the vest and looks in the mirror. It’s nice. Eddie thinks as he straps his fanny pack around his waist. He turns to his new friend who is eyeing him up and down.

“You look cute.” Richie comments and Eddie scoffs at him. “Let’s fucking go.”

*

“Enjoy your movie.” Eddie smiles nervously at the elderly couple. He cautiously hands then their tickets, the older man coughs on his hand before taking them. As soon as he’s out of sight Eddie doesn’t hesitate to open his fanny pack and take out a wet wipe.

“So that’s what you have hidden in there.” He hears Richie say from beside him. It’s been about three hours into Eddie’s first shift and he’s met smelly Marge and his new boss whose name is Josh. He’s nice, about 50 years old and rolls his eyes at every single one of Richie’s jokes. His soulmate necklace is clear; dead.

“Wha-.”

“I know I fucked up yesterday by trying to ding into your fanny pack, I’m just annoying and curious.” Richie admits and Eddie turns to face him fully, looking up at the taller boy. “Bill said I was being an ass and that I scared you off. We all really like you in our group. Plus if we get you then we get your sexy mom.” And he winks.

“Do you make any jokes not about my mom?” Eddie crosses his arms and smiles. His new friends want to be friends with him. They want to keep him around. Maybe for once Eddie actually made friends  _friends_. Five new friends and one new annoying fucker that Eddie secretly has a crush on.

“I don’t make jokes about your mom. I fucking love her I would never say bad things about her. She’s my  _soulmate_.” Richie places a hand over his necklace charm. Eddie watches him.

“Her soulmate is dead.” Eddie admits sadly, not truly knowing why he said it.

“Oh,” Richie rubs the back of his neck nervously, his necklace charm is a mixture of light green and grey. _Nervous and sad_.

“Sorry, forget I said anything I just made shit awkward.” Eddie turns back to the glass separating them from the buyers. Of course no one is there to distract him and Richie.

“You know-.” Richie begins but stops when Eddie looks at him quietly. “Never mind.”

“Okay.” Eddie says awkwardly. God, he’s made things weird now. Told some boy he’s only known for two weeks that his dad is dead. Like I said soulmates is a touchy subject. Some people love to discuss it. Some people hate to discuss it. Eddie is the one who hates it. Well he used to love it before he lost the cold and warm feeling whenever he was away or closer to them. Now he hates it. Hates how he’ll be just like his mother one day. Bitter and sad.

“Can I show you something? After work?” Richie asks, after they help out a few more customers.

“Am I going to regret saying yes?” Eddie deadpans.

“You can’t regret saying yes to this sexy piece of ass.” He gestures to himself. Eddie chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“I think you mean pain in my ass.” Eddie jokes.

“Ooo, you want a pain in your ass? That’s the oddest way someone has asked me to fuck them.” Richie winks and Eddie chokes on air.

“N-not even if you were the last person on earth.” Eddie rolls his eyes again and by the time they’re done with work he comes to the conclusion that  _no_  -his eyes won’t get stuck like that even if he rolls them a million times. Which being around Richie does make him do.

*

“If you’re taking me somewhere to cut my body up and kill me I’ll have you know that you won’t get away with it.” Eddie tells Richie. They are stomping their way through high grass by a place that Richie called the Barrens. It smells bad here but Eddie just continues to follow the tall boy, knowing that if he tried to leave he would probably be lost.

Richie let’s out a loud laugh and throws a smile over his shoulder at Eddie as he answers.

“I’m actually a serial killer. Bill brings me new victims that I bring out here to fuck and murder them.” He uses a deep scary voice that makes Eddie squint his eyes at him.

“I fucking hate you.” Is all Eddie can think to say.

“Don’t lie spaghetti head.”

“Can’t you just call me Eddie? That is my name you know..” He sighs.

“Sure, Edward.” Richie leans then down towards a rocky river.

“ _Eddie_.” He growls through his teeth. God, he should have denied joining Richie here.

“Okay, Ed’s I get it!” Richie says loudly and jumps across the river on a few rocks. He does it smoothly as if he’s done it before, which he probably has. It takes Eddie a longer amount of time to make it over and at the end he slips and his hand flies out but Richie hops over and grabs him quickly.

“Ah, fuck!” Eddie shouts as Richie leads him across the rest of the river, still holding his hand. When the make it to the dry land Eddie let’s go of the other's warm hand even though he really doesn’t want too. I mean - _fuck_.

“You gonna fucking wipe off my germs now?” Richie jokes and points at Eddie’s fanny pack.

“I’m not a germaphobe, I’m just cautious.” Eddie defends and wipes his hand on his jeans. Richie smirks and watches him for a few moments. “Is this is? Is this the place you desperately had to take me?” Eddie asks in a bored voice.

“Usually I kill people in there-,” he points a thumb behind him towards a large hole that is sending a nasty smell towards Eddie’s nose. “-but if you want I can murder you right fucking here.” And he takes a step into Eddie’s personal space. The small boy feels a spike of nerves and anxiety run through him. Maybe he really is about to die. Maybe Richie wasn’t lying when he said he killed people here. Eddie looks down at the boy’s chest, his necklace is glowing a light green for anxiety. He tilts his head.

“I-.” Eddie starts to say but is cut off from slight fear as Richie raises a dirty hand -seriously does this boy ever fucking wash them- and presses it to Eddie’s chest, right over the charm of his necklace. Eddie’s wide eyes get even bigger as he stares up at Richie’s confused face. He takes a step away from the boy.

“It’s cold.” He whispers to himself or maybe it’s towards Eddie. The smaller boy’s hand finds its way under his shirt and grips the necklace. It’s cold, freezing cold. How did he not feel it before? It’s usually just neutral. It usually just sits on his skin like a normal necklace but now it hurts. It’s so fucking cold that it’s hurting him. Is his necklace still broken? Is he just so far away from his soulmate that it’s destroying him? His necklace grows neutral in his grip, back to what it always is.

Eddie shakes his head.

“I’m confused.” Richie whispers again to himself.

“Why?” Eddie blurts out; curious.

“I fucking just-,” Richie takes a deep breath and Eddie watches his eyes dart around behind the large glasses. “Nothing. I actually just remembered I had plans, somewhere...” He waves a hand and takes a step away from Eddie. “-I better get going.” And he leaves Eddie standing in the middle of the barrens, confused, alone and scared.

It takes Eddie twenty minutes to figure his way back to the street.

*

Eddie is wearing his new shirt that Bev bought last week. The yellow is bright on his body and the money to pay her back in sitting in the bottom of his fanny pack. He’s not nervous or anxious as he makes his way to the front of the library where the losers’ have decided to meet. It’s been a month since Eddie has moved to Derry and he seems to have gotten a good concept of the town’s layout.

“Hey.” Eddie parks his bike and makes his way over to where everyone but Ben has gathered in front of the statue outside the library.

“Ed’s!” Richie smiles and goes to give him a knuckle head rub but Eddie laughs and dodges him. They haven’t spoken about the weird event that took place at the Barrens. They act like it didn’t happen and continue on with their bickering or flirting as Mike likes to call it. That makes Eddie blush.

“Don’t call me that.” He says with no fire behind it. The nicknames are beginning to grow on him but he doesn’t dare admit that to the psycho who calls him them.

“I like that fucking shirt.” Richie says and Eddie blushes as he walks over to Bev.

“Here.” He says and pulls out the money he’s made to pay Bev back. She looks at him oddly. “For buying this shirt.” He nudges the money at her.

“It was a gift dipshit.” She tells him with a friendly smile. Her necklace turns a bright orange as Ben makes his way over to her. Eddie looks away, a bit jealous.

“I know but I won’t feel right unless I pay you back.” Eddie pushes the money at her again but she just shakes her head.

“If you’re trying to fuck Bev then you’re gonna need more than that. She’s an expensive girl.” Richie buts in, throwing an arm around Eddie and pulling him close. Richie’s necklace is tucked under his shirt today, that’s a bit weird, Eddie thinks. He doesn’t comment on it though.

“Fuck off Richie.” Bev kicks at him and he steps back, taking Eddie and the money with him.

“If you’re looking for a good lay Ed’s, Mike and I can-.”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Mike says and Eddie chuckles at him. They smile at each other and Eddie misses the glare that Richie sends towards Mike. He also misses the way Eddie’s necklace glows gold for jealously under his shirt.

“Are you sure Bev? I’ll feel bad if you don’t take it.” Eddie tries again but she just shakes her head and kisses Ben on the cheek. Eddie sighs and shoves the money back in his fanny pack, his anxiety pills shake as he does it. He hasn’t needed the pills since he moved to Derry, it’s kind of amazing. A new place with new people and Eddie hasn’t needed the pills at all. Sure he’s been nervous and anxious, basically that’s what he always is. Eddie likes to think that if his soulmate is out there then their necklace probably always glows a light green. Except recently it’s probably yellow and orange for his laughter and happiness. All thanks to his new friends.

Eddie shakes out of Richie’s grip and goes to stand near Bill and Stan to join their conversation about a new comic that came out. He watches Richie out of the corner of his eye slip his hand into his pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes. He lights the stick and blows out the smelly smoke. Of course Eddie rolls his eyes and doesn’t hold back as he addresses the boy.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He crosses his arms and taps his foot out on the grass in disappointment.

“What did I fucking do now mom?” Richie whines at him, blowing out smoke away from the losers’.

“You’re smoking!” Eddie shrieks, pointing at the stick that’s hanging lazily between Richie’s fingers.

“Oh god, please don’t fucking-.” Richie starts but Eddie cuts him off. Stomping up to him and yelling up at Richie.

“How fucking dumb are you? Do you know what smoking does? It kills you! It’s so bad for you! You’re fucking 16 and yo-.”

“I’m 17.” Richie says, an amused smirk on his face.

Eddie wants to slap it off.

Or kiss if off. I mean-  _what!?_

“I don’t fucking care! You’re young and you’re destroying your lungs and your body-.”

“ _Oooo_  so you do like my sexy figure.” Richie jokes with a voice but Eddie ignores him and continues.

“I heard about this guy who smoked  _one_  cigarette and all of his teeth fell out! All of them-.” Eddie waves his arms wildly.

“I doubt that happened.” Richie mumbles out but Eddie hears him and pokes at the others chest.

“Listen up you fucker. Don’t mock me. Smoking fucking stinks and I know that you don’t have enough stress in your life that makes you-.”

“ _Yowza_  Ed’s, I thought I fucking talked a lot.” Richie laughs behind the stick. Eddie sends him a glare.

“You’re such an ass, I’m just watching out for you.” Eddie literally stomps his foot like a child. Richie’s eyes are twinkling behind his large glasses.

“You’re so sweet Ed’s. Honestly it warms my heart that you’re looking out for me and my sexy body. If you ever want to get up on it, you know where to find me.” And he winks.

“I’d rather choke on your cigarette than do  _anything_  with you.” Eddie feels steam escaping from his ears.

“Are you sure? I’m sexy and you look damn cute today, I bet we would have fun.” He gestures to Eddie’s outfit which is his yellow shirt and short red shorts. “Those shorts,  _fuck_ , they do things to me.” And he winks, Eddie rolls his eyes with a blush only Richie can see on his face.

“I’m gonna do things to you when I kick your fucking face in.” The wind blows and Eddie tries not to get distracted by the taller boy’s curly hair blowing around.

“Ed’s keep-.”

“I said don’t call me that!” Eddie grips his fanny pack.

“I’m not-.”

“Okay okay.” Bill steps between them, almost as tall as Richie and way taller than Eddie. “That’s enough y-y-you two.” He chuckles and pushes them apart, Eddie moves to stand near Mike. He watches Richie finish the cigarette and once he’s done he moves until he’s between Eddie and Mike. Richie seems to be like a magnet to Eddie; always finding his way to him and gluing himself to the smaller boy's side. He throws an arm around Eddie and pulls the boy close. He glares up at the loud mouth before noticing the other's necklace is a deep purple; just as Eddie feels.

He doesn’t dwell on it, instead he ignores his thoughts of soulmates and Richie as the group moves somewhere else.

They end up at Bill’s place for a movie marathon. They sit in his family room, his parents and little brother Georgie are gone for the day. The losers’ plan to watch  _Stand by Me, The Goonies and The Karate Kid_. After a debate with Richie and Stan about if  _The Shining_  is worth watching for the tenth time. Bill decided that it wasn’t.

So, they all gather on the couches and the ground in front of Bill’s television. Eddie decides to sit on the ground near the edge of the couch where Ben is sitting. As soon as he gets comfortable Richie decides that his place on the couch next to Stan isn’t suitable anymore and he moves next to Eddie. The smaller boy rolls his eyes and shuffles away a bit.

“Spaghetti, stop moving away. I’m fucking cold.” Richie whispers even though the movie hasn’t officially started. He reaches out towards Eddie who slaps his hands away. Richie goes in again, reaching for Eddie’s side. Of course the small boy tries to dodge it again but misses and Richie’s fingers dig into him. Eddie let’s out a small giggle but quickly stops himself and looks at Richie with wide eyes. The other boy has a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Richie, no-.” Eddie starts to say but doesn’t get far as the taller boy dives in again and begins poking at Eddie’s side. Tickling him until he’s laughing hysterically on the floor, begging for Richie to stop and kicking his legs.

“Shhhh.” Bev says and the movie begins to start.

“Rich- stop!” Eddie laughs out, tears in his eyes. Of course the boy ignores him and moves until he’s straddling Eddie’s kicking legs. “I’m gonna need my inhaler!” Eddie yells out through his laughter. His breath short but it doesn’t stop him from laughing. He moves his hands up and begins to push at Richie who doesn’t move. Tears begin to fall down his face from laughing so hard.

“As much as I love to watch you guys flirt I would love to watch the fucking movie!” Bev yells and delivers a small kick in Richie’s side.

“Okay okay!” He laughs out, holding his hands up and moving off of Eddie. The smaller boy breaths heavily as he moves to sit up. He’s blushing and smiling as he looks over at Richie’s face. The other boy is breathing heavy with a wide grin. The small boy can only hope that Richie feels the warmth spreading through him the same way that Eddie does.

Both of their necklaces glow yellow and pink under their shirts. _Laughter and happiness_.

Eddie gasps for breaths. His asthma kicking in from all the laughing and gasping. With shaky hands he takes his inhaler out of his fanny pack and smiles at Richie has he takes the needed pump. The boy blinks at him, a smile still bright on his face. His breath is still a bit short but he feels better and the look on Richie’s face gets Eddie to ignore the burn in his throat.

“Geez, T-trashmouth. I said flirt with Eddie not k-k-I’ll him.” Bill calls down to them. Richie flips him the bird.

“You have asthma?” Richie whispers to him.

“Nothing insane.” Eddie answers, still smiling. “That’s what I’m not a big fan of smoking.”

“Can I try it?” Richie asks, excitedly and holds out a clean hand for once. And Eddie isn’t sure why but maybe it’s the light feeling in his chest or it’s the way he feels his necklace resting on his skin but he hands the inhaler over. Eddie shows him how to use it and presses it down for Richie.

“It’s probably not good for you, since you’re breathing fine and don’t have asthma.” He admits as he shoves his back in his fanny pack.

“Tastes like fucking fruit loops.” Richie smacks his lips together.

“No it doesn’t,” Eddie chuckles.

“Maybe that’s just what your lips taste like then.” Richie comments. Eddie fees his face redden as he turns to the screen; already have missed 10 minutes of the movie. Richie doesn’t mind though and turns to the screen too. Every now and then he’ll whisper to Eddie about his thoughts on the movie. The small boy just nods along.

Both boys’ necklaces are orange for happiness.

*

It’s a week later when Eddie hears a loud swear come from right outside his window. Which is on the second floor. And it’s 1am. Slowly he slips out his bed and turns on his bedroom light. The house is quiet but he hears movements coming from the roof. The light doesn’t do much so Eddie makes his way over to the window. His heart beating loudly as he takes his necklace out from under his shirt and grips the charm for safety.

Slowly, Eddie opens the window and holds in a yelp as he sees fucking Richie Tozier looking down at his feet as he slowly moves across Eddie’s roof.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Eddie hisses out at him. Richie flips his head up, the curls falling back and Eddie flinches at the sight. There is a red and black blood mark on the side of Richie’s left eye. It’s dripping slowly down his eyebrow, face and even a bit into his hair. His glasses are nowhere in sight.

“Being fucking Santa Claus; Ho Ho Ho.” Richie jokes and takes three steps before slipping in through the window. Eddie let’s him, worried and curious about why Richie is bleeding from his face. He closes the window and moves over to Richie who is taking off his backpack that Eddie didn’t even notice he had.

“What happened to your face?” Eddie asks, looking softly at the tall boy. Eddie’s still gripping his necklace in his hand.

“You don’t like it?” Richie laughs darkly “I thought I added some nice color to my face.” He pushes his hair back. Eddie blinks at him, giving Richie a moment to confess what really happened but instead they stand in silence.

“Come with me and be quiet, my mom is sleeping.” Eddie sighs and moves to the door, Richie right behind him. The small boy let’s go of his necklace and let’s it hang over his pj shirt.

“I fucked her too good, she’s passed out.” Richie jokes. Eddie ignores him as they sneak into the hallway and into the bathroom. He tells Richie to sit on the edge of the tub as he grabs a few bandages, alcohol wipes and a towel before sitting down on the toilet lip across from Richie.

“Dr. Eddie please fix me up, suck the wound.” Richie uses a British accent. Eddie rolls his eyes and grabs an alcohol wipe.

“This is gonna burn.” Eddie warns as he dabs the blood away from the injury. Richie flinches slightly. There is a calm saddens in the air. Eddie isn’t sure if it’s coming from him or from Richie or maybe it’s the both of them.

“Your necklace.” Richie whispers once Eddie has cleaned the wound completely, a few drops of blood come out but he grabs the towel and begins to clean the dry blood off of Richie’s face and out of his hair.

“What about it?” Eddie freezes and looks down to see it glowing black.  _Sadness_. He blinks at Richie and dabs at the boy’s hairline.

“There’s a crack.” He whispers, staring at Eddie’s chest. The boy places his other hand on Richie’s jaw, moving his head so he can get all the blood from the curls. Eddie doesn’t comment back at first, too scared about speaking the truth to anyone. He doesn’t want pity or sympathy from anyone. No, but he does want to say it to someone. And for some reason in this setting with this boy he has a slight crush on Eddie admits the truth.

“My mom,” he starts, “she hit it with a hammer one day. Stole it off of me and said something about how she lost her soulmate and that I’ll never need to find mine. She tried to break it and... she succeeded.” He breaths out, tears filling up his eyes but he doesn’t dare let them go. He grabs the bandage and places it over Richie’s wound. Said boy leans forward and gently takes Eddie’s necklace in his hands.

“It’s broken?” Richie whispers, not looking at Eddie. The chain beings to cool around Eddie’s neck. He ignores it.

“The mood works, that much I still know.” He sighs, “but after that day I never felt it get warmer or colder.” He doesn’t bring up that day back in the Barrens but he knows that’s what Richie is thinking of. The hurt boy let’s go of his necklace and it falls freezing cold against his shirt. Eddie blinks down at it, tears sitting in his eyes with confusion.

“I’m afraid.” He whispers down. “I'm afraid, that I’ll never find them or if I do find them that I’ll never know it’s true. I hate her,” Eddie’s face hardens, “I hate her for ruining my life.”

It’s quiet for a few moments, both boys sitting and staring anywhere but at each other. Eddie wipes his eyes and moves to check on the bandage that Richie is now wearing. He’s glad Richie didn’t speak, he’s glad he could just explain his situation to someone without receiving a response. A small bit of stress escapes from Eddie. Richie’s mouth opens and he whispers to Eddie in a quiet scared voice. A voice that Eddie thinks is one of the first time he ever used it.

“My dad hit me.” Richie blinks at Eddie, his eyes still big even without glasses. “It’s not the first time and it’s not the last fucking time.”

Eddie doesn’t know what to say so he keeps his mouth shut. He hopes that Richie feels the same way that Eddie felt; that silence is nice between them.

“He doesn’t like the fact that I’m alive. He gets drunk and hits me before telling me to get the fuck out of the house. I usually go to Stan’s but... here I am.” he looks above Eddie’s head. The wide eyed boy can see the others tears threatening to fall. Eddie looks away, fear and tears of his own are also trying to escape down his face. He doesn’t ask what lead Richie to him but he’s glad. He’s glad that they both are able to share such a deep secret even though they haven’t known each other that long.

Eddie takes Richie by the wrist and leads them back into his bedroom where he locks the door. His hand rests around his necklace, feeling it move to freezing to burning to freezing over and over again. It moves fast and hurts Eddie’s hand but for some reason he doesn’t dare let go.

“Can sleep on the floor?” Richie asks but Eddie shakes his head. His hand still gripping the boy’s wrist.

“My beds big enough.” Eddie whispers and Richie looks at it.

“Your mom’s is bigger but whatever you say Ed’s.” Richie tries to joke and Eddie smiles. He ignores the mom joke and the nickname as he slips back into bed; letting go of the tall boy's hand. 

“Turn the light off.” Eddie tells him once Richie strips out of his shoes. The small boy has the comforter up to his neck.

“Sure make the blind boy without his fucking glasses on turn the light off and move to the unknown bed in the dark.” But Richie does it anyways, hitting the edge of the bed before climbing in next to Eddie. Neither of them say anything even though they lay awake for about half an hour. Eddie falls asleep first and Richie watches as his own necklace turns from black to dark blue for sleeping. He smiles and falls asleep as Eddie’s turns to dark blue as well.

*

“I don’t understand why everyone is buying tickets to see this shitty ass movie.” Eddie turns to Richie after he sells yet another ticket to  _Jurassic Park_.

“You’re fucking with me right?” Richie looks at the small boy with a blank expression.

“I’m not fucking with you.” Richie throws his body backwards as if he’s gotten shot. Eddie rolls his eyes at his dramatics.

“You’re fucking insane! It’s amazing, absolutely beautiful masterpiece of a movie.” Richie uses an old timey voice that makes Eddie chuckle.

“I’ve only seen about half an hour of it when I went with Bill and Stan-.”

“Half an hour!” Richie yells, “the dinosaurs didn’t even come on screen yet!”

“Yeah! Half an hour in and no fucking dinosaurs. It’s lame.” He places his hands on his hips and smiles at their bickering.

“No no no no,” Richie shakes his head, “Ed’s my boy. You’re fucking missing it, once the dinosaurs come you’ll be screaming about how amazing it is.” Richie looks around to see no more customers in line before he grabs Eddie’s arm and drags him out of the booth and into the theater.

“Richie- we could get in trouble if Josh sees us not at the booth.” Eddie hisses out but continues to follow Richie into the top of the theater where the movie is playing from.

“Don’t care. I’m about to prove you fucking wrong,” he pulls two chairs over to the window, “so sit down, shut up and enjoy the movie.”

Eddie shouldn’t. He should go back and do his fucking job but there’s a warmth from his necklace that leads him to sit in the chair next to Richie. The taller boy throws an arm around his shoulder and starts to tap his large fingers against Eddie. Richie talks throughout the movie, telling Eddie that  _this is the best part- no wait this is the best part- no watch this Eddie_. And so on. Eddie just nods his head and scoots closer to the taller boy; he’s trying to get a better angle, no other reason why.

When the movie is over and so is their shift Richie walks Eddie home from work. He calls Eddie cute and kisses his cheek before saying goodbye. Eddie fiddles with his soulmate necklace until he falls asleep, his other hand sits on his wet cheek.

*

It’s the end of July. The air is sticky and warm when the losers’ decide to go swimming in the Quarry. They all stand at the top of the cliff in their underwear. Eddie tries to not let his eyes linger on Richie when they first stripped down. His anxiety is high as he looks down at the edge of the cliff, it is really high up. It’s the first time since he’s gotten to Derry that he takes his anxiety pill. He does it when everyone else lines up at the edge, Eddie pretends to undress slowly and quickly zips his fanny pack open to swallow the pills. Jumping off a cliff is not something that Eddie thinks lightly of. It’s scary.

But maybe he decided to take his pill after Mike let it slip other night that Richie has a crush on him. Eddie isn’t sure why he’s still thinking about. Why he’s still focusing on those few words from Mike’s mouth. But he is. Because that’s what anxiety does. It sticks with you and annoys you at the worst of times.

“See you in the water losers.” Bev announces and grabs Ben’s hand before they jump into the water, their necklaces flying with them. Mike waits until they’re out of harm’s way before yelling out and following them down.

“Are we sure this is safe?” Eddie asks Stan who is standing next to him.

“We’ve done this a million times, trust us.” He says and turns around, falling backwards off the cliff. Eddie’s stomach drops but he sees Stan land safely in the water.

“Don’t worry Eddie, y-y-you’ll be okay.” Bill tells him before jumping straight down, he holds onto his necklace. Eddie pretends his hands aren’t sweating as he peers at the others swimming happily in the water. He grips his soulmate necklace and debates taking it off and putting it in his fanny pack for safety.

“We can easily break a bone from this. We are so high up. One wrong landing can end badly for us.” Eddie speaks to Richie who is just watching him. Eddie feels himself blush, Mike’s words circling around in his head;  _Richie really likes you. He would date you in a heartbeat_.

“I’ve done this more times than I can fucking count, and look at me, I'm alive.” Richie laughs but Eddie doesn’t look at him. His stomach is hurting and his chest feels a bit tight. He takes a step away from the edge.

“I’m just going to walk down to the bottom and get in that way.” He says mostly to himself.

“Nonsense.” Richie grabs his sweaty hand. ”Don’t be a pussy Ed’s.”

“No,” he shakes his head, “I won’t be controlled by peer pressure.” Their hands are still linked. Eddie feels his necklace heat up a bit. Richie laughs at him.

“Not peer pressure Ed’s, I’ll jump with you or we can both walk down to the bottom.” He tells Eddie. A few drops of sweat from the humidity begins to form on Eddie’s body. He sighs and looks back at the water where everyone is waiting. Richie smiles at the smaller boy and gently yanks on his hand for encouragment.

“Come on, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Don’t fucking call me  _that_.” His necklace is super warm.

“Do you need more medicine?” Richie asks curiously, nudging his head over to Eddie’s fanny pack.

“You saw that?” Eddie asks, feeling less nervous. Their hands are still linked. “It’s just anxiety medicine.” Is all Eddie says, not wanting to describe every fail in his life.

"Do you need me to do anything? Anything I can help with?" Richie asks sweetly, Eddie looks at him with a small smile. 

"You'll jump with me?" Eddie asks. 

"Of course." The taller boy smiles, worry in his eyes. Eddie really appreciates whatever they have, the secrets they share. It's nice to say his problems rather than having to hold them in, it feels nice that he can trust Richie will his secrets. 

"Then no, I should be fine." Richie just nods and squeezes their linked hands. That’s the reason Eddie jumps, holding tightly onto his necklace and bringing the boy who he likes  him back down with him.

“Fuck yesss!” Richie shouts on the way down, their hands linked tightly together as they hit the water. Their hands slip from each other and Eddie swims to the surface, his hair wet and falling long around his eyes. He pushes it back. Richie comes up, shaking his head like a dog with a hand holding his glasses in place on his face.

They play chicken, Eddie and Mike lose against Bev and Ben. He goes down fast and swims over to Richie who is watching while Bill and Stan gear up to be next. Mike is watching too but a bit farther away from the two boys.

“Your weak ass lost pretty fast.” Richie jokes.

“Oh shut your trashmouth. Your boney body would lose just as fast as I did.” Eddie fires back, trending the water that Richie is standing in. Bill gets onto Stan’s shoulders and Mike counts to three for them to start.

“I may not look it but I’m strong.” He brings his arms up and makes a gun with them. “Your mom likes to fuck against the wall, got these babies from holding her up.”

“I want to drown you.” Eddie says out loud. Richie just winks at him, Mike's words run through Eddie's mind. 

“Aw, does wittle Eddie think he can take me?” Richie teases, sending a splash towards Eddie.

“Oh you fucking dick.” He smiles and jumps forward, pushing the taller boy into the water. It’s easy, too easy that Eddie knows Richie let him do it. That doesn’t bother Eddie too much as he holds the boy’s head under the water just a second longer than needed.

“Nice one short stack.” He smiles once he’s back above the surface. Eddie dunks him again. He feels Richie’s hands at his sides.

“No-.” He starts but is yanked under the water. They wrestle or well Richie tickles Eddie under the water. The small boy kicks and hits to get him off. He comes up with Richie’s arms still on his waist and he wishes that his necklace isn’t ice cold on his chest. He wishes in that moment more than anything that the stupid boy in the glasses was his soulmate

*

August 4th is Eddie Kaspbrak’s 17 birthday. He doesn’t tell any of the losers and he’s pretty sure that he’s never said it in the past. Him and Richie have the day off so they all find themselves at Mike’s farm, playing with his two dogs. Everyone else is sat on the muddy ground but Eddie who is in a low squat, not daring his shorts to get dirty.

“You’re so cute. I wanna steal you and take you home with me.” Bev coos at one of the dogs; Chester. The others name is Willy. Both adorable. Both so soft and both seem to love Eddie. They keep running to each of the losers’ sniffing them and then running to sit in front of Eddie, waiting to be pet. Which he is more than happy to do.

“You’re so damn soft.” He tells Willy and presses their faces together, the dog licks him once.

“Who knew Eddie was a dog whisperer?” Stan jokes, petting the butt of Chester who is now presses his face into Eddie’s side for attention.

“Everyone loves Eddie.” He hears Richie say and Eddie presses his face into the dog’s fur to hide his blush. If this past summer has taught Eddie anything it taught him that he can still fall for someone regardless if his soulmate necklace works perfectly. Yes, he’s falling for Richie. He doesn’t mean too and out of all the people Eddie has ever met the last person he would expect to fall for is Richie Tozier. He doesn’t tell anyone, it’s not love yet. No, but it’s close to that.

It also doesn't help that Richie has a crush on him as well. Mike's words of course. But Richie shouldn't like Eddie because unlike Eddie his necklace works and his soulmate is out there; waiting to be found. This little crush will only hold him back. 

“Why don’t we hang out here more often?” Bev smiles and pets Willy who runs up to her but runs back to Eddie just as fast.

“Because of that one time where Richie broke my barn door.” Mike laughs and Eddie looks over at Richie.

“I was just trying to be the kool aid man!” Richie yells, one of the dogs bark at him. “I was drunk Chester I’m sorry!” He tells the dog with a bright smile on his face.

“Speaking of drinking, are we gonna drink before the summer is up?” Stan asks and earns a nod of agreement from each of the losers. Eddie just continues to pet the dog. He’s never been drunk before and the what could come out from his drunk mind makes him worry. He could admit his anxiety pills or his soulmate necklace or even his deep feelings for Richie.

It’s weird that Richie seems to know about two of them.

“I could defiantly steal a few bottles from my dad tonight.” Richie tells them. Eddie keeps quiet. He isn’t going to join their drinking, no it’s his birthday and he doesn’t want to spend it being drunk for the first time.

The others continue to talk and plan their night. Eddie continues to pet the dogs, ignoring the burn in his legs from squatting so long. Around 6pm he stands up and tells the other he’s going home for dinner. He doesn’t tell them how his mom made him a cake. Instead they all say goodbye and tell him they’ll see him at Bill’s for a few drinks. He doesn’t answer to that and just bikes home.

*

“You’re dirty friends aren’t coming over?” Sonia asks after Eddie blows out his candles.

“No.” Is all he says. She smiles and leaves the kitchen and Eddie. He dips his finger in his icing and sucks it into his mouth. His necklace is acting up again, feeling cold around his neck. He ignores it and cuts himself a piece of the cake.

Eddie isn’t sure why he’s feeling sad right now. He didn’t really want to celebrate his birthday but for once in his life he has friends. Maybe he thought that they would have known what today was. But they shouldn’t. Eddie has only known them for a few weeks, he can’t expect them to surprise him and know that it’s his birthday. Eddie eats his piece of cake slowly.

It’s about 8pm that night when someone knocks at the door. Eddie rushes to get it, his mom having just gone into her room to sleep. He cracks the door open a bit to see Richie and Mike standing on his doorstep, whispering about something. They stop when Eddie opens the door more.

“Ed’s!” Richie shouts and Eddie shushes him.

“My mom is sleeping be quiet.”

“Your mom is sleeping at 8pm?” Mike questions and Eddie doesn’t answer. “Anyways, let’s go to Bill’s.” He says, shaking a backpack that clinks with bottles. Richie also wearing a backpack. Eddie  _really_  doesn’t want to drink.

“Oh, no thanks. My mom will kill me if I leave.” He lies.

“Come on Ed’s, it’ll be fun.” Richie whines. His necklace is hidden under his shirt and Eddie wishes it wasn’t. He wishes it was glowing a light green for the anxiety he’s feeling. Eddie shakes his head at the thought.

“No it’s okay. I’m actually not feeling too well.” Eddie tries again.

“You don’t have to drink then.” Mike tells him and his voice is nice and sweat and honestly why couldn’t Eddie be falling for someone sweet like him instead of-

“Can you ask your mom to come then? My wang needs a good sucking.” Richie smirks. Eddie steps forward to deliver a kick to others shin.

“Fuck you, you-.”

“Just come with us, it’ll be fun.” Richie grabs Eddie’s hand and pulls the boy out of the house. It’s peer pressure. He’s being peer pressured into something he doesn’t want to do. But his necklace is warm, burning warm against his chest. No  _wait_  now it’s freezing cold.

So instead of saying no and thinking about his soulmate and his necklace he locks the door and follows the two to Bill’s house.

“I’m thinking of getting a leather jacket.” Richie says on their walk to Bill’s house. Eddie ignores the clinking of the bottles in the boy’s backpacks.

“Why?” Eddie snorts.

“Because I would look fucking badass.” Richie says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I disagree.” Mike and Eddie say together. That just sets Richie off. He rants about how good he would look and how many bitches he would get. Eddie and Mike don’t even get a word in until they arrive at Bill’s house. Mike enters the house but Richie grabs Eddie’s arm and holds him back outside.

“What?” He asks Richie who smiles softly at him.

“I have a present for you.” And he shuffles out of his backpack and sets it on the ground with a clink. Eddie watches as Richie unzips it and pulls out something small and black. He stands up and smiles shyly at Eddie.

“What’s that?” Eddie asks, confused.

“Happy birthday.” Richie smiles and hands over the objects. Eddie takes it with a blushing smile. It’s a fanny pack. A black one like Eddie has but on the front is a red rose that is stunning. 

 

“I thought you hated my fanny pack.” Eddie jokes, face red. He smiles so brightly as he holds the fanny pack close to him.

“You look cute in them,” Richie shrugs. Eddie opens his mouth to say something. To say thank you. To say that he thinks Richie is too cute. To say a lot things because something in this moment makes Eddie think he is safe to speak from his heart.

But of course things don’t work out as Eddie hopes because Stan is opening to front door and telling them to get the fuck inside. Richie and Eddie both enter with smiles on their faces and their necklaces glowing orange for happiness.

Eddie doesn’t drink and to his surprise neither does Richie. They sit in the corner together and laugh at the losers’ drunk antics. Eddie isn’t sure if Richie doesn’t drink because he can see Eddie’s anxiety over it or maybe he doesn’t drink because he wasn’t in the mood. But Eddie can’t help but find himself watching Richie the entire night and he can’t blame it on anything besides how perfect Richie is.

“Where did you find this?” Eddie asks, moving his items from his old fanny pack into his new fanny pack. It’s a bit smaller but it fits just as nicely. Richie steals a piece of gum from his packet.

“I have my ways.” Richie winks at him, sinking deeper into the chair that he decided Eddie and him could share. Eddie rolls his eyes and watches as Stan and Bill kiss slowly across the room. Eddie ignores his jealously. He wants that.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Eddie whispers. The others didn’t know and they still don’t know what today is. Eddie doesn’t worry about it as he clips his new pack around his waist.

“Ed’s as the fucking genius of the group I know things you would never even think of.” Richie smirks at Eddie, chomping the gum loudly and snapping his fingers. 

“You a genius? I really doubt that.” Eddie smiles.

“Genius from birth.” Richie winks, blowing a bubble at Eddie.

“More like moron since birth.” Eddie rolls his eyes.

“A sexy moron.” Richie says and Eddie fake gags at him.

“You say the worst things, did you know that?” Eddie asks him.

“I disagree with your way of thinking.” He uses an accent that Eddie couldn’t even tell you what is was but it makes him giggle anyways. Eddie places a hand on the others arm.

His necklace goes through that weird thing where it’s suddenly hot and then cold. Eddie begins to link things together. How back in the Barrens when Richie first touched Eddie’s necklace. How it froze to coldness against his chest. How from that point on whenever the two boys touch Eddie’s necklace would act up. It would freeze and burn as if it wasn’t sure where it was but where it was at was somewhere  _important_. It was  _something_. Eddie likes to think that his necklace isn’t broken completely. That maybe Richie is something to him and his necklace knows that. But the crack holds it back from speaking the truth.

He also has noticed their matching moods. How Richie’s necklace is always light green for anxiety. How Eddie is always full of anxiety. _It’s obvious_. It’s so obvious that Eddie is blind to it. He’s been blind to the truth the past few weeks. Avoiding what is staring him directly in the face. For some reason Eddie thinks that Richie knows it all too. He  _has_  to know something.  His crush on Eddie speaks loudly. Maybe his necklace gets warm around Eddie. Maybe that’s why he touched Eddie’s back in Barrens that day. Maybe Richie knew they were soulmates from the start. Maybe now, Eddie can make up for that time.

“Rich?” He turns to the taller boy who’s laughing at Ben’s drunken dance moves before turning to Eddie with a bright face. His glasses are a bit crooked and his smile is wide.

“You okay, spaghetti?” Richie frowns at him.

“Nothing.” Eddie whispers and can’t stop his eyes from looking at the others lips. Can’t help but lean in just a little bit, smelling the mint gum.

“You look damn cute in that fanny pack.” Richie whispers back and Eddie swears he leans in just a bit too. He can see Richie look down at his lips and for a second, just a small second, Eddie thinks they’re going kiss.

“Oh fuck!” Bev says and falls directly on the floor in front of the two boys. Eddie jerks back and looks at her. She looks unfazed as Ben helps her up and they continue to dance. Richie is still leaning in, still close to Eddie as if nothing has happened. As if the moment isn’t gone as fear strikes inside Eddie. Eddie opens his mouth to say his thoughts. He tries to, he really does. But he can’t. The anxiety is high in his chest because he could be wrong. This all could be wrong. He’s just placing things together because he wants to be Richie’s soulmate when he’s really not. He can’t be, Eddie will never find his soulmate with his broken necklace.

“I’m getting tired. I think I’m going to go home.” He tells him but doesn’t move; sad and anxious. Tears are slowly filling his eyes.

“Let me walk you.” Richie smiles and begins to stand up.

“No, no. You stay here.” He gets up and looks down at Richie with a watery smile before turning and leaving without so much as a goodbye.

He takes an anxiety pill as soon as he steps into the moonlight and he lets the tears fall quietly down his face. Eddie expects Richie to follow. He expects him to feel his pain. He expects Richie’s soulmate charm to glow the sadness he's feeling and he wishes - _god_  he wishes it does. They aren’t soulmates though and that thought rips Eddie up inside.

*

Eddie’s anxiety keeps him stuck inside his house for the rest of the week. He gets visits and phone calls from the losers’ begging him to come hang out but he makes up an excuse each time. His mom is happy to see him safely in his room and not hanging out with his dirty friends. He doesn’t talk to her, instead he glares at her with his deadliest stare. It’s her fault. It’s all her fault Eddie feels like this. That he’s fucking falling for Richie and that his necklace will never be there to confirm their love.

He tries to fix his necklace; it’s not his first attempt and it won’t be his last. But it’s impossible. He knows that it can’t be fixed. Even the government who gave it to him won’t be able to fix it. No one can. So here Eddie lays with his necklace off and staring at him from his bedside table. He’s lying on his side, staring sadly at it. And for once he knows it’s not the anxiety but a small bit of depression that’s hitting him.

He takes an anxiety pill anyways.

“Eddie, that Richie boy is downstairs and he says he’s not leaving until he gets to talk to you.” His mom pokes her head into his room.

“I’m still sick mom. Tell him to go away.” Eddie says flatly and she leaves closing the door behind her. Eddie can here Richie’s voice, arguing with his mother but if there is one thing Sonia is good at is keeping Eddie away from the sickness and in this case Richie is his sickness.

Eddie is being dramatic. He knows he is. But he’s sad and cracked just like his necklace is. This is who Eddie is. Just a small boy with big fears.

It’s later that day, Eddie hasn’t moved, when he hears the doorbell ring again. Sonia answers again and Eddie can hear Bev’s voice traveling up the stairs. He can hear his mom say Richie’s name so Eddie turns over; facing away from the door and away from his necklace.

There’s more arguing downstairs until the door slams shut. Eddie stares at the blank wall. It takes four minutes after the door closes until he hears a swear coming from the rooftop outside his bedroom window. It’s Richie. He knows it is but he doesn’t turn over, he doesn’t look or acknowledge what is happening. He hears Richie muffled calling to him as he taps on the window but Eddie doesn’t move.

His chest is cold without his necklace but then again it’s not warm with it on. Not around Richie at least.

It takes three minutes of Richie tapping the beat of  _Thriller_  into Eddie’s window before he turns over; annoyed. They make eye contact and Richie smiles brightly -too brightly- and waves a dirty hand at the smaller boy. Eddie just blinks at him, too sad and hurt to get up. He wants to lay here, watching his dumb fucking necklace lie to him and then go to sleep.

But life’s a bitch and so is Richie Tozier who is now tapping out  _Jingle Bells_  on the window. With a sigh of anger, annoyance, sadness and anxiety Eddie rolls out his bed and opens his window. He stands in front of it basking in the warm summer breeze. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares blankly at the other boy.

“Thank god.” Richie says and moves closer to the window.

“What do you want Rich?” Eddie has no heat behind his words. If anything he sounds broken.  _Cracked_ even. 

“I’ve been sent by the aliens to abduct you. They say you’re the perfect human to experiment on. So let’s fucking go.” Richie holds his hand out, expecting Eddie to jump out the window and follow him to the ends of earth. Which he would do, if they were actually soulmates.

“Go home trashmouth.” Eddie sighs out. Richie frowns at him and lowers his hand to grip the inside of the window.

“No can do babydoll.” And Richie moves into Eddie’s room with ease. Standing above Eddie with a constant smile. “The losers’ and I have been wondering why the fuck you’re hiding from us.”

“I’m not hiding I’m-.”

“No, you’re avoiding us. If you were hiding then you suck at it.” Richie sounds annoyed now and that kind of digs badly into Eddie’s heart. The small boy looks at Richie, keeping his eyes on his face and forbidding to look down where Richie’s necklace lies over his own shirt.

“No I’m not-.” Eddie tries to fight back.

“Really? I highly-.” But Richie stops himself. His eyes look away from Eddie’s face to behind Eddie where his bed lies. Where his soulmate necklace is cold on the bedside table. Eddie doesn’t turn around to know that’s where the other boy is looking. His chest tightens a bit as he awaits an interrogation from Richie. Eddie tries to distract him.

“I’ll be at work tomorrow so you can-.”

“Why aren’t you wearing your necklace?” Richie asks in a voice that’s dark, low and makes Eddie shiver just a bit.

“I was cleaning it.” Eddie lies through his teeth. He doesn’t want to have this conversation. He _really_ doesn’t.

“Well that’s just bullshit.” Richie snorts out, mimicking Eddie’s position by crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t act like you know anything.” Is what Eddie decides to say. He isn’t sure why. It’s not even part of their discussion but he says it anyways. Richie looks up, above Eddie’s head and mouths to himself. Eddie watches him with worry.

“Ed’s I-.”

“Don’t call me that.” He says on instinct and it causes Richie to sigh and rub a hand over his face. He looks at Eddie with those big fucking glasses and eyes that are full of secrets while Eddie’s own big eyes are full of pain.

“Feel my necklace.” Is all Richie says, taking a step forward. Eddie steps back, shaking his head. Why would Richie want him to feel his necklace? So that he can feel how fucking cold it is? So that he can know even more than he already does that Richie isn’t his soulmate. _No_. Eddie is cracked just like his necklace, he doesn’t need any more pain.

“Rich-.”

“Fucking feel my necklace Eddie.” And he grabs the small boy’s wrist and tries to force his hand towards his chest. Eddie fights back, yanking away and taking two steps back gripping his wrist.

“What the fuck Richie? Are you trying to break me?” He asks. He doesn’t mean physical breaking -no he means more emotional and Richie knows that. The look on his face says it all as he takes two steps towards Eddie and speaks softly to him.

“I would never do that. I just, I just wanna show you something. It’s not going to hurt you I promise, I would never hurt you.” Eddie just shakes his head at him, wringing his hands together.

“I think you should leave.” Eddie whispers, scared and hurt. Richie of course makes no move out of Eddie’s room. He runs a hand threw his hair before speaking, Eddie glances down at the necklace. At the pure black of sadness that it glows.

Eddie looks at the ground instead. 

“Ed’s-  _babe_.” He hears Richie say but the short boy says nothing. He just shakes his head, finding interest in his grey carpet. Richie breaths out and brings a hand towards Eddie’s face, he places a single finger on his chin and guides Eddie to look at him.

The smaller boy let’s him.

Richie breaths out again as he takes a small step forward and begins to lean in, to lean down, towards Eddie’s mouth. He can’t.  _No_. Eddie turns his head once Richie gets closer, shielding away from the other’s lips.

“Stop.” His voice cracks as Richie’s lips hit his cheek gently. “I’m not your soulmate. Please  _stop_.” He begs as a few tears rise in his eyes. He doesn’t dare look at Richie and he misses the look of hurt on the others face. But Eddie’s tired so when Richie reaches for his wrist again, Eddie let’s him.

He closes his eyes as his hand is guided to the taller boy’s chest. To his necklace. That’s  _warm_. So warm. Wait, no it’s hot - _burning hot_. The comforting hot that is felt when you’re closest to your soulmate. The feeling when your necklace isn’t broken and your soulmate it near. The feeling when your soulmate is standing right in front of you. Eddie let’s out a choked sob, tears falling down.

“Why are you crying?” Richie asks, moving so that his hands are on either side of Eddie’s face. He presses their foreheads together, Eddie leaves his hand on Richie’s chest as he looks into the large glasses. He curls his hand around the necklace, his grip weak with how hot the necklace is -how amazing it feels between his fingers. 

“It’s so hot.” Eddie whispers, still scared. Is this real? Is Richie really his soulmate? Eddie shouldn't be surprised, yet he is. 

“It has been even since you first fucking moved here. Then the day I met you,  _god_ \- it was so hot that it burned me but,” Richie licks his lips, “yours was cold, so fucking cold that I thought you weren’t it. I thought mine was broken for a second.”

Eddie snorts. Richie thinking his necklace was broken when it was Eddie all along. Just fucking up their chances. Messing up both of the boys minds. Messing with their poor hearts. Soulmates is a beautiful thing, something inside of you feels new; a pure love when both of your necklaces burn hot the first time. But here they are, fucking up their love; their soulmate love.

“I know.” Eddie says, tears falling down but Richie uses his thumbs to wipe them away. “I think that mine just doesn’t know if you’re close or not and so it goes hot and cold so fast it hurts my chest.” Eddie speaks the truth, his hand burning against where it’s still pressed against Richie.

“It’s cracked.” Richie tells him and Eddie nods. “But you’re, you’re still my soulmate. I fucking know you are.” He lets go of Eddie face and reaches beside Eddie, grabbing the boy’s necklace. He looks at it, their foreheads still together, and rubs a finger over the small crack in the charm. The charm that is glowing.  _Peach_. The color of love. Love that Richie is feeling because -because Richie is his soulmate.

His fucking _soulmate_.

“I just didn’t think I’d ever find you and know for sure but,” Eddie stops taking as Richie places his hands around Eddie’s neck, hooking his soulmate necklace around him. He places a hand on the charm, pressing it into Eddie’s chest. It goes warm, cold, hot, cool, as if it can’t decide but it only happens when Richie touches him. It’s  _him_ , it’s fucking him.

Neither of them talk, for once they aren’t sure what to say. They stand there, in Eddie’s bedroom with their foreheads squished together and their hands on each other’s necklace. They stand there as soulmates. As two people who were made for each other.  _Soulmates_ : Richie and Eddie. Well, I actually mean, RichieandEddie.

Eventually Eddie stops crying and smiles, he smiles so brightly that his teeth ache. Richie does the same, smiling with his fucked up teeth as he presses his glasses into Eddie’s face. They basically look cross eyed at each other. At their soulmate.

“I’m gonna fucking kiss you.” And Richie does. He leans down just a bit and presses their lips together. It’s all smile and wet. It’s a terrible first kiss. It’s something that Eddie and him will joke about in the future, about how shitty it was and how badly Richie’s glasses hurt Eddie’s face. But in this moment, 17 years old and the first time kissing their soulmate it’s absolutely  _perfect_.

*

“Enjoy your shitty movie taste.” Richie smiles and hands the tickets to the customers. Eddie laughs from where he’s sat next to him in the booth, the customers glare and walk into the theater.

“Josh will fire you one day.” Eddie tells him, fiddling with his necklace. He wears it overtop his clothes now. It’s been two weeks since they got together. Bev screamed so loudly when Richie and Eddie showed up to hang out the next day holding hands. Bill also smiled and said that he knew it since the beginning. Mike smiles too, looking at Eddie’s cracked charm but doesn’t say anything; actually he smiles brighter and that’s why Eddie doesn’t care anymore about what people think. Sure his necklace is broken a bit but he still found his soulmate.

“Josh will never fire me.” Richie leans forward on the table in front of them. “If I ever leave here it will be after I fuck you in the top of the theater.” Eddie snorts at him. They haven’t done anything sexual but god knows Richie is a sex crazed teenager so only time will tell. They also haven’t said the big three words yet. I mean they just met three months ago you can’t expect either of these boys to truly be ready to say it. Sure they feel it,  _love_ , but haven’t found the time to say it.

Their necklaces say it for them. When Richie looks at Eddie who’s pouting at him after a bad joke, Eddie’s necklace with glow peach with the love Richie is feeling. And when Richie tickles Eddie or pulls him close with a soft kiss into Eddie’s hair that’s when Richie’s necklace glows peach for Eddie’s love. It’s funny, how they both know and they don’t even need to say it. It is nice. 

“I’m a lady, I don’t fuck in dirty theater.” Eddie plays along.

“You say that now but when I’m balls deep in you- kind of like how I was balls deep in your mom last night.” Richie winks.

“Do you have any other jokes? That don’t involve my mom.” Eddie asks, his heart happy.

“No.” Richie smiles, leaning on his hand and squishing his cheek up. Damn he’s cute, Eddie thinks.

“Hey!” The two boys hear and turn to see the other losers’ standing outside the booth.

“We are closed!” Richie jokes and Eddie chuckles at him.

“Oh shut up.” Stan says.

“We came to s-see when you guys get off? We are gonna go down to the Quarry for a nice s-swim since its t-t-the last night of summer.” Bill smiles. Their junior year starts in two days and Eddie is only a little bit nervous for it since he has these wonderful friends. It’s crazy how much has changed since he moved to this shitty town. 

“We are done at 10.” Eddie tells them.

“We are going to fuck in the top theater though so we can be there about 11.” Richie tells them and Eddie smacks his arm.

“No we aren’t. He’s just being an ass.” Richie shrugs, “we can met you guys there at 10:15.”

“No, 10:16.” Richie jokes.

“I’m going to choke you.” Eddie says with no heat.

“Can you even reach this high?” Richie jokes and Eddie opens to mouth to fire back but Ben is interrupting them.

“Anyways, we will see you two lovebirds at the Quarry soon.” And with a goodbye they all leave Eddie and Richie to finish their shift.

As soon as 10 o’clock hits Richie is grabbing Eddie’s hand and slowly leading them to the Quarry. He takes them a back way that Eddie doesn’t know about. They walk there, their bikes left at Eddie’s house when Richie came to get him for their shift earlier. That’s another thing. His mom doesn’t approve. At all. Sonia hates Richie and she hates the fact that her attempt at breaking Eddie’s necklace didn’t work. But she doesn’t say any of this out loud, instead she gives a nasty look at the two boys and mumbles under her breath. Eddie ignores her because in two years he’s done with her forever and she’ll be broken and alone while he’ll be whole with Richie.

“I’m actually not nervous to start in a new school.” Eddie tells Richie who is obnoxiously swinging their arms as if he’s trying to rip the smaller boy’s arm out. Eddie’s necklace grows through its comforting temperature freak-outs.

“You’ll hate it though, Derry High is hell. Everyone’s a fucking bitch there.” Richie tells him, jumping up on a wall and continuing to walk linked with Eddie.

“Yeah but I’ll have you guys to keep me safe.” Eddie rests his free hand on his fanny pack.

“I’ll protect you my little Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie says and jumps off the wall to deliver a wet sloppy kiss on Eddie’s cheek.

“Don’t call me that, and I’m not little.” Eddie tells him.

“You’re not little?!” Richie shouts into the night with an evil laugh. He lets go of Eddie’s hand and throws his arms up dramatically. “You’re so tiny like the opposite of my wang.”

“You’re disgusting, I hate you.” Eddie looks away and walks forward.

“No you don’t.” And Eddie doesn’t. 

“Ugh, my feet hurt from standing all day.” He groans and slows his walking even more.

“If you say that you’re small than I will give you a piggyback ride the rest of the way to the Quarry.” Richie offers, jumping in front of Eddie to get the boy to stop walking. Eddie scoffs, he forbids to say he’s small but as the little genius he is, he thinks of another option.

“Rich, my feet hurt so bad. Can you give me a piggyback ride, please?” He whines out.

“Say you’re small.” Richie smirks.

“Please give me a piggyback ride, for your  _Eddie_ _Spaghetti_?” Eddie asks with a smirk of his own, eyes wide and puppy dog like. 

“Fuck,” Richie says and turns around. “Hop on shortie.” He bends his knees a bit and allows Eddie to jump on his back. Eddie's fanny pack digs into Richie's back and the pills inside shake with every step but Richie doesn't mind. It’s not that much longer to the Quarry anyways. Eddie thinks it is nice to be carried and he yells in Richie’s ear every time the boy’s fakes dropping him.

Eddie hates him, he really fucking does.

But he doesn’t hate him because when they get to the top of the Quarry, the others already down below, Eddie climbs off Richie. They both strip down and before Eddie can even think about hesitating Richie’s grabbing Eddie around the waist and pulling them both off the cliff. Eddie screams all the way down but when he comes above to surface, he turns to Richie who’s laughing a bit away. His hair wet and covering half his face.

It’s that moment that Eddie decides he truly loves Richie.

Eddie swims over to dunk Richie, the other boy letting him do it too easily. And when the taller boy swims back up to see Eddie’s face smiling that’s the moment Richie decides he truly loves Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think??
> 
> Also I MIGHT make a sequel of this where they are actually in school and if you're interested in that please let me know. Also let me know what you would like to see in a sequel so that I can form a plot.


End file.
